


Dionysian insanity

by Yong_ramm



Category: Lord of Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Chivalry, Drunken Confessions, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yong_ramm/pseuds/Yong_ramm
Summary: At the end of mad drunken party of avillon, Zaira taked Lord to her bedroom. In the effect of alchol, she realised love that she always has have in deep side of her heart, and decieded to confess. And...
Relationships: Zaira/Female Lord, Zaira/Lord, 자이라/여로드
Kudos: 3





	Dionysian insanity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [주취감형](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821863) by [Yong_ramm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yong_ramm/pseuds/Yong_ramm). 



> I am the author of original korean fanfic, and as part of my english study and personal hobby, I translated my own Lord of Heroes fan fiction that I posted once on Postype.
> 
> Both the original Korean and English translated fanfics are prohibited from unauthorized transfer, piracy, distribution and redistribution, renaming, translation without permission, and other copyright violations.
> 
> This rule is applied regardless of profit or non-profit.
> 
> ◆ Link  
> The original(Postype): https://posty.pe/kgwa22  
> Translate(Postype): https://posty.pe/ln7t3r  
> The original(AO3): https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821863

“Well. Thank you for your effort, Sir Zaira.”  
Rouin said. Usually he had refused to drink alcohol regardless of whether he intended it or not, Even Rouin was drunk and excited today to make his cheeks blush. Therefore, the condition of others was obvious.

Those who did not enjoy drinking went back to their rooms right after dinner.  
Laplace and Lucilicca took two young homunculi and left earlier. Lumie was captivated by Nine's sparkling eyes and headed to the room with a bottle of tomato juice. Expecting its own family feeling, Charlotte followed behind them with a heart full of curiosity, excitement, and unspeakable anxiety.  
Vanessa put the glass down and said refreshingly. “I was in a good mood today, so I drank too much.” But she had only two glasses of wine. Her cheeks were so clear and white that nobody will believe she was drunk.  
Olga, a hard-boiled soldier, politely refused to drink all except first one glass of champagne. At least, Lord herself poured it, so the first glass could reach Olga's lips.  
Mikhail was the last one who leaves this mad party sober. He was pushing tomato meatball spaghetti until his cheeks were full, so he didn't care how much people drank right next to him. Mikhail was happy, and that was the only important fact to him.  
Then, all who remained until nearly midnight were only drunkards, drunkards, drunkards, and some weak-minded knights who were caught up in fellow drunkards.

While Fram, Dhurahan, and Aslan made a beer-drinking bet, our Astrid Remond opened a gambling den right next to them. Baretta, notorious for her gambling addiction, was delighted to bet all the money in her wallet, attracting innocent Joshua to bet on her other side.  
Lairei, betraying everyone's expectations, encouraged Dhurahan by mentioning the pride of the Varhya. In hopes of Dhurahan's victory, She bet her precious hairpin as a prize.  
Johan constantly drank beer and shouted Fram's name with a red, loosely smiled face. Alev was struggling to stop her stepfather. Watching all this mess, Helga clapped and laughed, “Do it more.”  
Walther had been defeated by alcohol for hours already. On the left side of him, Helga and Rosanna, who still see him as their own cute youngest boy, constantly recommended drinking. On the right, meanwhile, Schneider, who regards him as a great mythical hero, shone puppy-like eyes metaphorically and literally. From the beginning, there was no possibility that Walther Bernhard keeping his sobriety.  
Next to Walther, Krom Ledios stuck his head on the table and fell asleep as if he were faint.  
The first time he started drinking with Mei Ling, Krom hoped to be able to apologize to her for his impertinent words and learn the wisdom of life.  
At some point, however, being too nervous, Krom forgot to control himself and constantly sipped Helvanian liquor again and again. Since a quite long time before he fell asleep drunk, he dramatically* nodded up and down, reddening his face, and began to answer meaninglessly “Aye sir, yeh, aye-aye” to what May Ling even had not said yet.  
Just right after gave up trying to stop Krom, Mei Ling instead turned her attention to Schneider, who is telling the highlighted part of 『the legend of the Second War of the Tyrants - 3』 to knock-downed Walther.  
They poured juice instead of alcohol and talked about how Nibelungen people lived.  
Finally, Zaira had been unable to move since Lord grabbed her left forearm half an hour ago.  
She is in trouble. She is really, really in trouble.  
Lord squeezed Zaira's forearm as if it were a pillow or a doll, stabbed with a finger, and even pinched as if Lord wanted to gauge how muscular muscles were and how skin-like skin was.  
It was embarrassing both to push her hand away or to test her mind indirectly. 'Cause Lord doesn't have any sexual intentions.  
When Zaira asked, "Please let me go," Lord looked up at Zaira with an abandoned puppy-like look. Zaira's heart pounded pitapat as she was facing two moist eyes as if tears were falling right away.  
Without any other choice, Zaira laid down many things. The alcohol that went down her throat was as sweet as bitter and as empty as cool.  
Someone asked Zaira why she didn't just take Lord off. Zaira replied, “Every time I'm drunk, There were so many times that I accidentally destroyed something.” Then, no one asked the same question anymore.  
She swings an ax-mace that weighs more than half a ton—This is a rhetorical expression. ……Let's just say that.— like a toddler's toy. If her Herculean strength were out of control, even if it's as little as looks like absurd, it easily could threaten the life of an ordinary human like Lord.  
No one who knew Zaira thought the words would be false or bluff. Last time, she put a mug of beer down on the table in excitement and burst an oak mug.  
Once she threw a Trump card, and the card was stuck in a wooden pillar. It happened while Zaira trying to punish and rebuke gamblers who cheat at a bar in town.  
Zaira was trying to stop Barreta from betting, but she fell for the trick. In the eyes of gamblers, the new face who entered the final game must have seemed very easy. One of the reasons they looked down on her was that she had no armor or weapons.  
Conclusionally, they were perfectly wrong. More than half of the piece of paper, which is not iron added but just flat and a little hard, dug into the wooden pillar. The frightened gamblers ran away without looking back like chickens with their tails on fire. Everyone in the bar flocked in wonder. The bar was filled with admiration and shouts in an instant.  
Baretta, who won the bet on "who will remain at the table until the end," took all the stakes, but no one cared.  
This is the harsh reality of Zaira. She had no choice but to just look at Rouin for help. Even though It doesn't help anything.  
“Hmm… It often happened when Lord was still young. She handed out everything from dessert after the dinner to jewelry on the cuff, except the only one thing settled down in her heart. No matter who and how earnestly beg her. I think that's your arm today, Sir Zaira.”  
“Squishy Squishy.”  
“Yes my Lord. Squishy Squishy.”  
Lord was so drunk but her diction was so clear that she could go out to speak right now. Rouin answered very calmly, putting the flowing cape back on Lord's shoulder. The situation was so ridiculous that Zaira just rolled her eyes and looked into the air.  
“Yes, ye…… wait, what?”  
Regardless of how Zaira was gawking, people —especially knights who have been a long time in Avillon— reacted very familiarly. It was exactly what Rouin said.  
“I know that. Lord did the same thing with my hair before, too. And... was the next your glasses, Johan?”  
Fram said. She has just won a beer bet, and recovered Lairei's hairpin with her share of the dividend and returned it to the original owner without any hesitation.  
“Yes…… it happened when not quite long after I started wearing glasses.”  
Johan answered, holding his beer mug as high as possible. He shook off the mug and emptied it, and staggered to the restroom as if he had not intended to increase the number of people eaten by a monster named Alcohol.  
Rouin just shrugged his shoulders.  
“You'll get used to it soon, Sir Zaira. Lord doesn't always behave like now. This is a kind of habit that is only revealed when She is not in herself's right mind.”  
“Ahh…… Yes, It is….”  
It doesn't help anything, again.

“It's time to end the party, my Lord. Please let Sir Zaira go.”  
[ ROUIN used Helping Hand! ]  
[ It's not very effective... ]  
Lord clung to Zaira's forearm and rubbed her cheek to Zaira's shoulder. At first sight, she looked like a childish sleepyhead, but her glanced down eyes had loneliness that was hard to measure.  
Lord never told the reason why, but her eyes trembled with sorrow as if she would lose Zaira just at the moment of releasing hands.  
Beating heart cried out. Once someone has seen those eyes, it would be impossible to refuse a piece of scarlet love blossoming in their heart.  
Burning blood whispered, bringing encouragement of instinct. it's okay, this fervor is right as Polaris. go and confess your love right now.  
Trying to ignore the unruly moving heart in her chest, Zaira carefully wrapped Lord's cheek and fell from her. She paid entire attention to this simple action, just like touching a card tower that collapses just once mistaken.  
Although She quit as soon as Lord began to shed tears, at least she tried. Once, at least.  
Lord began to cry. The eyes of the awake people gathered at once. The worries that people each said one word became ten and twenty words, and Rouin eventually pushed Zaira's back. Please take Lord to her room.  
If it were usual, Rouin himself would have stepped up. However, Lord would not be away from Zaira for a moment. It was inevitable.

As they went up the stairs leading up to the inner room, Lord grabbed Zaira's forearm and sniffed. “What makes you so sad?” Zaira asked. Lord shook her head and refused to answer clearly.  
“My Lord. I'd rather give you a back, not an arm. Please allow me to carry you on my back.” Zaira said.  
By then, as many as 30 minutes after the beginning, Lord had released Zaira's arm. And immediately on Zaira's back, she hugged Zaira's neck tightly with her arms.  
It was also true that she was strangled, but Zaira unavoidably focused more on Lord's breast which was weighed down on her back, and his hips and thighs, which brushed her hand.  
As Lord constantly moved her body, Zaira's efforts to clench her fist and hold Lord's body with the back of her arm quickly became meaningless.  
In Zaira's ear, Lord calls her name.  
“Zaira.”  
“Yes, my Lord. Give me your orders.”  
“I will never leave you alone again.”  
“That's what you said before. I believe it.”  
“Once again, on you again…….”  
Silence followed. Knock. Lord pressed her forehead on Zaira's shoulder.  
Silence followed. Knock. Lord pressed her forehead on Zaira's shoulder.  
Lord will not give a clear answer. Instead of asking meaningless questions repeatedly, Zaira just recited it. I believe in you. I trust your words.  
I believe you, my Lord will create a world without any discrimination, and I believe that I will never be left alone in a world where hierarchy, race, or other absurdities will lose power.  
As expected, there was no answer.

Climbed stairs and across the hall, they entered Lord's bedroom. After carefully had laid Lord on the bed and covered her with a silky blanket, Zaira gave cautions to the servants who were guarding the door.  
Lord will have an unpleasant hangover in the dawn. So, prepare honey water, and digestible food for breakfast. Bring rose water and clothes in advance. Finish all these things before sunrise. And do not enter until Lord calls you first.  
Meanwhiles Lord unconsciously full blanket over and hugged the pillow earnestly like she shouldn't miss that.  
All the servants went out. Darkness fell and the moon and stars couldn't lift their heads, only Zaira and Lord were left in the bedroom. The only thing shining was the lantern in Zaira's hand.  
The truth is in Dionysus's left hand and deceit is in his right hand.  
Confessions that in usual couldn't dare take out of the heart arose from Zaira's throat and tickled her tongue roots. Legs didn't move, and thoughts went wild. The head was filled with a buzzing noise as if a swarm of bees had flown into her earholes.

It was the night that her heart, which shone like the glow of the Milky Way sparkling at the zenith of the sky, might be poured out through a chink in lips.

“Don't, Zaira. Don't say that.”  
Zaira kept silent. How dare she will. How dare.

The silhouette of a woman turned back was not such broad. It looked so tiny that Zaira could grip them all just with an arm.  
There was a hunch. Lord's confused aspect like now will not be allowed to Zaira, ever.  
The shoulders of a woman turned back were not wide. It looked so tiny that Zaira could grip that all just with an arm. Zaira's Lord carried the whole world on her own back and bore everyone's hopes on that shoulders. That's why she must be rigorous and strong. There are no other ways left. Face the fate Goddesses Moirai given, or shatter herself.  
Zaira couldn't dare to put another heart weight on her back.  
She turned her foot and left. Just as tiny stars lose their light on the front of the bright full moon, private love becomes a sin in front of great ideals.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to translate a whole short story. The Original one had been almost 5,000 characters in korean, and after translation it became more than 12,000 in english. (wow)  
> In this work, I used translator and Grammery. As like as other korean teenagers, surely I studied english in school, but korean school-english is typically quite far from beauty and loveliness of literature.  
> I didn't wanna write sentences like「Bear in mind that schemata summarize the broad pattern of your experience, and so they tell you, in essence, what's typical or ordinary in a given situation.」
> 
> In the process of modifying the text so that the translator can work properly, of course, there are sentences with slightly different details from the original, but as the original writer, I decided that it's Okay.
> 
> I don't know when the next translation will be done. Like all other fanfics, I work as much as I want, whenever I want.


End file.
